All The Little Things
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Why? Why am I the only one who notices anything? It's the same year every year, just new adventures each day. I'm stuck as an 11-year-old and no one notices. Even the rest of the universe is affected by it. I'm getting tired of it all, because immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be. And it's about time it all ends. (might rate M in later chapters, not sure yet)
1. Chapter 1

All The Little Things

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"GERONIBUNGA!" I yelled, throwing snowballs left and right. I think it might have been my idea to throw them first, but I couldn't remember because I was so caught up in the fun, along with my friends. It was fun, of course, but not as fun as I remember. My skills were the only ones that had improved, and I was quickly striking everyone out.

"Johnny, my man, you're getting better every day!"

"You too, Gil!" I kept hitting people out as easy as pie. Honestly, it was all too easy. Soon enough, I was the only one left standing. I had outclassed Dukey and Sissy years ago. With no one to match me, it was kind of boring.

"We had better go inside before we catch- _achoo!_ -a cold." We all laughed at the shivering Mr. Black.

"A little too late for that, sir." Jillian commented. As they all prodded inside my house to warm up, I watched. I didn't go back in. I told Dukey I was going to stay out a little longer for something. He nodded and padded inside without another word. I wasn't sure if he could tell why, but he knew something was going on. He was my best friend, after all.

Once they were gone, I let my face fall. How long has it been since this loop started? Decades for sure, maybe centuries. I can't really tell anymore, though I'm the only one who notices. When I saw the snowflakes freeze in midair and everything stop moving, I knew _she_ was here.

"Time Keeper." I spoke, "Haven't seen you in a decade."

"Yes, child. It's been quite a while."

"Not long enough." I turned to her. There she was, in her black robes and white wings that melted into the the snowy background. Her bright green eyes danced in a hidden glee as mine narrowed. To mock me, I guessed, her hair was yellow that faded into red at the tips, similar to my own.

"I've seen how your facade has been slipping the past two loops. Your friends are noticing."

"I know. I want them to so this can finally stop. Remember, you can't do anything about it. That was the deal."

"Yes, but this loop is going to restart in a few months. After that, they won't remember."

"They're figuring it out for themselves, so it doesn't count. 'If they find out without your help, they can keep the knowledge.' That was what you said." Again, she smiled.

"You may not remember the amount of loops, but you remember everything else. Do you know how many loops have passed? Over 2 thousand. You have immortality, why do you not want it?"

"I want to get on with my life, I want to grow up. I _hate_ seeing the same thing every day."

"But it isn't. There are new adventures each time! Don't you love that?"

"No." I shook my head, "I want to be normal, for once in my life." She sighed.

"I see. Well, goodbye, Mr. Test." She disappeared and time began again. 2 thousand years... I had _really_ lost track, hadn't I?

"Test, are you coming in or what?" I turned to see Sissy leaning out the door, calling to me. I figured out long ago that I love her, but to keep things normal, I continue to deny it.

"In a minute!" It was amazing how many frenemies I had made over the years, including her. I only hoped this could all end soon. I hated being trapped here, in a year-long loop that was Time Keeper's doing. Like she had said, it was the same year again and again, but with new things every day. I hated how nothing changed. In a way, I was tired of adventure with all the years that have passed.

I felt so much older than I should. I was trapped as an 11-year-old, but I always felt so much older. The only times I didn't feel as old was when I let my emotions free, like in the snowball fight. But now, it was hard to let the good emotions out when you were full of bad ones.

Shaking my head to rid myself of my thoughts, I ran inside. If I didn't come in soon, they would drag me in, I knew. And all the snow around reminded me of that time Brain Freezer froze the town and how we had to use Gil to heat the lab. Those were fun times...

* * *

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"We will beat you next time, Johnny Test!" Dukey, Mary, Susan, and I waved goodbye to our friends as they left, feeling good about tomorrow. The girls sighed at the thought of Gil, going into their own dreamland, forcing Dukey and I to drag them back inside.

The rest of the night went well, going as usual, until bedtime came around. I had just climbed into bed and Dukey jumped onto it, but didn't pad down for sleep. This was a little out of the ordinary, but I knew these small changes could be big sometimes, so I was on high alert.

"Johnny, are you doing okay? You've seemed out of it for a while."

"I'm fine, buddy, but I don't know what you mean." I scratched his back to possibly deter him, but it didn't.

"I've seen how your face falls sometimes, like something's wrong." He finally laid down, allowing me to scratch his head, "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm sure Dukey. 'Night." Turning out the light, I waited until my buddy's breathing became steady and heavy, indicating he was asleep. Reaching over, I tapped a camouflaged button on my clock. Like what Time Keeper could do, the clock could also stop time, but for a very different reason and only for 24 hours. Yes, it could still measure time in a way, a way that very few could understand.

Getting out of bed, I went to my closet and uncovered the floor, reaching to open a trap door. I climbed down the ladder to my secret hideout, one that no one knew about. Not Dukey, not my sisters, no one. In a way, it looked like a high-tech bunker. To the side was a closet with army fatigues, to the other was a wall of weapons, mostly rifles, all armed and ready to fire. Right across from me were screens that monitored the world for strange time disturbances, which happen more often than you think. Underneath the counter, beside the hard drives, was a chest that held a very important item in it, but was easy to get to.

Changing clothes and grabbing a simple AK-47, I sat in the chair in front of the large screens and prepared for a long night ahead.

* * *

 _ **New idea! Well, one that I've had for a while. One that explains how their ages never change, but they have new adventures every day. And only Johnny, the main character and our best buddy, knows what's going on. And don't worry, we'll learn all about what's happening at the same time Johnny's friends discover it.**_

 _ **But until then, READ & REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

All The Little Things

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Johnny! Johnny, come on!" Dukey nudged my tired form, where I buried my head under my pillow, "Johnny, you don't want to miss another snowday, do you?" It would be OOC for me not to react positively, but after staying up for 24-hours and getting only 4 or less hours of sleep (one of my worse nights), it strains my patience and my acting abilities. However, I did my best.

"Really?!" I jumped out of bed, "Why didn't you say so?!" I ran to get dressed, and when I turned around with my clothes in my arms, I noticed Dukey's tail sneaking out of the room, the rest of my dog already gone. That made me a bit suspicious, as Dukey usually stayed behind to get dressed with me, especially when it was a snowday. Looking outside, though, made me have second thoughts.

It was bright and sunny, _way_ different from yesterday. Dukey lied to get me out of bed early. And it's still winter vacation, so why? School doesn't start back for another few days. Dropping my clothes, I quietly snuck out of my room and followed my dog through the house and up to my sisters' lab. Staying out of sight, I listened in.

"I'm telling you, I saw bags under his eyes again! What does he do that keeps him up all night that doesn't include me?" Dukey asked.

"Our cameras don't record any difference, except Johnny doesn't seem to go to sleep for real until half the night has passed." Mary spoke, "And when he does, it seems he's conflicted by nightmares."

"Of what?" Susan snarked, "Not being able to test anything anymore?"

 _Worse than that, big sis._ I thought, rolling my eyes, _Much worse._

"Is there a way where he's able to cover it up?" Dukey asked again.

"No, the clock is still keeping time. Unless he managed to pause it or replace it with different footage." Mary suggested, "Johnny can be smart when he wants to be, after all."

"What about time travel?"

"Impossible!" Susan scoffed at Dukey's question. Any way they put it, they were all wrong and had been spying on me. I should have known. And yet, I was glad. That meant that this immortal nightmare would end soon. But what of the end of the world? If they learned about my secret too early, it would the end of the universe as everyone knew it, and then everything would rewind again. Before they could notice I was there, I left. I needed to talk to an old friend, the only one that knew what was going on and could resist the time loop.

* * *

"Hey, Screech." I smiled when she appeared on the screen of the Tinymon game. I had figured this out during one of the first loops, where I could communicate with her through the game. A message popped up under her picture.

 _'Are you okay? It's not the end of the world again, is it?'_ she asked. I typed a message back.

 _"No, just that my friends are starting to touch on the truth."_

 _'Isn't that a good thing?'_

 _"I'm not so sure anymore. You know what happens when they find out, so do I want to go through all of that again?"_

 _'What about the deal you made with Time Keeper? As long as they figure it out for themselves, nothing bad should happen.'_ I frowned.

 _"My luck."_

 _'Well, yes, that can make things bad, but maybe it won't kick in this time. Maybe you can finally move on to 6th grade and have your 12th birthday.'_

 _"I wish. You can still come out if I need you, right?"_

 _'Of course.'_ We had found a way for her to come directly out of the game instead of having to go through the Matter Converter, which was better during times of crisis. My hands hovered over the buttons in hesitation before I began typing.

 _"Thanks for taking care of me for so long. TTYL."_

 _'TTYL, Johnny. Stay safe.'_ I smiled before saving and turning the game off. I set aside the GameDroid and sat up from where I had been laying on the bed. It was at that moment Dukey came in, where I quickly brought up my mask. But by the look in his eyes, I knew he had seen my depressed look.

"Hey, fuzzy buddy! Why'd you lie about it being a snowday?"

"I needed to get you up somehow, sleepyhead!" he began to smile as well, but I could see he wasn't going to let the look on my face go, "Well, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, everyone else is coming over again, so why not a giant game of hide-and-seek? I don't think we've done that yet." I suggested. Dukey thought about it, rubbing his chin.

"I think you're right. I don't remember doing hide-and-seek with everyone."

 _That's because we haven't._ I thought. Like Time Keeper said, I remembered everything except how long I had been in the loop.

"Then let's start setting things up!" I jumped off the bed and grabbed my clothes. Maybe I could just lose myself again today, no need to think about the world. But I was wrong.

* * *

 _ **Again, sorry about spamming you guys earlier. Anyway, here's the next chapter! And it's so short... *cries* But if I made any mistakes, please tell me! Anyway, read & review!**_


End file.
